Embodiments of the present invention relate to complex event processing (CEP) systems, and in particular, to monitoring and optimization of same.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Scalable, distributed streaming systems can automatically scale up with the increasing load. This property matches the cloud computing paradigm, which presents the user with an illusion of an infinite resource pool available on demand.
However, the automatic consumption of a varying number of computing resources, combined with dynamic varying load patterns, implies the unpredictability of the resulting bill when a given streaming system is deployed on a cloud platform.
Accordingly, the present disclosure addresses these and other issues with systems and methods providing cost monitoring and cost-driven optimization of a complex event processing system.